Enterprises utilize computer systems having a variety of components. For example, these conventional computer systems can include a computer infrastructure having one or more servers and one or more storage units interconnected by communication devices, such as switches or routers. The servers can be configured to execute one or more virtual machines (VMs) during operation. Each VM can be configured to execute or run one or more applications or workloads.
System administrators utilize conventional management and monitoring tools to control the performance and service levels associated with the computer infrastructure. However, with the introduction of virtualization and cloud services that constantly change due to workload and/or infrastructure changes, for example, on top of the computer infrastructure (i.e. commodity hardware), it can be difficult for a system administrator to control performance and service levels within the infrastructure.